julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not Going To Be Like You (Kilala Reno version)
In the living room, Tulio slammed the door open and went in, grabbing his daughter Kilala Reno by the collar of her nightshirt and throwing her out of his grip into the room. He was very angry just because she caused a commotion at the sleepover. "Mercy me!" he exclaimed, "I've had just about enough of your impertinence, young lady!" Kilala was angry, too. "You're the one who wants me to…" "You embarrassed them," Tulio scolded, cutting her off and pointing at the doorway. "You embarrassed me!" "I followed the rules!" Kilala yelled at him. "You don't know what you did!" said Tulio, pointing his finger at her and slamming the door. Kilala tried to reason with her father. "I just don't care how…" "It'll be magic and mortality if it's not set right!" "Just listen!" Kilala protested. "I AM THE KING!" Tulio shouted, "YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Kilala threw her arms up and growled in frustration. "This is so unfair!" She slammed her fists on the side table. Tulio scoffed. "Unfair?" "You were never there for me! This whole living in the magical realm business is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask where I'' want to live? No!" Kilala snapped, "You walk around, telling me what to do and what not to do, trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" Tulio scoffed again. "You're acting like a kindergartener!" Completely furious, Kilala stormed towards her family picture of Tulio, her mother Snow White, her sister Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, her brothers Lampwick, Young Simba, and Flower, their pet dragon Spyro, and herself and pointed to it. "And you're a dragon!" she snarled, "That's what ''you are!" Tulio gasped when he saw what his daughter was about to do. "Kilala!" Kilala placed an open hand on the back of the picture. "I'll never be like you!" "No! Stop it!" "I'd rather DIE than be like you!" And with that, she slapped the picture, and it fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. Tulio gasped in shock at what Kilala just did. Kilala just glared at him. Then, the unexpected for the blonde-haired girl happened; Tulio, upset over the picture getting broken, became as furious as Kilala and stormed towards her. "Kilala Jessica Nicolette Reno Steilen!" he growled, "You are an immortal human girl!" He attempted to snatch Kilala's piano off of his daughter, but Kilala quickly grabbed it, and they tugged on it. "And I expect you to act like it!" "Father, no!" Kilala pleaded. But it was too late! In the end of the tug-o-war, Tulio finally yanked Kilala's piano out of Kilala's hands and headed to the burning fireplace. Realizing what her father was gonna do, Kilala attempted to grab her piano away, but Tulio slapped her aside. As Kilala recovered in shock, Tulio then threw the piano into the fireplace, shocking Kilala. Then he turned to her in anger. Kilala became very angry. She stomped upstairs to her room, put on her cloak, socks, and shoes, packed up her clothes, snacks, and other items, wrote a note, left it on her pillow, stormed back downstairs, glared at Tulio, and told him, "You're as evil as Valdou!" Then she climbed on Marahute's back and ran away from home, with Simba and Flower joining her. "Kilala," Tulio called out. "Kilala! Come back!" But Kilala, Simba, and Flower were gone forever. Suddenly hearing a spark popping in the fireplace from the piano, Tulio turned to the fireplace and got shocked, realizing his actions. "Oh, no!" he gasped. Then he grabbed a poker and fished the partially burnt piano out of the fireplace. But the instrument was burned down to nothing but a complete pile of ashes. "What have I done?" Tulio said guiltily. Category:I'm Not Going To Be Like You Stuff